Faux pas
by Oread
Summary: Harry potter was not the only child after the fall of Voldemort to be left on a doorstop, bundled up from the cold, clutching a letter to his self unconsciously.


PROLOGUE  
  
Harry potter was not the only child after the fall of Voldemort to be left on a doorstop, bundled up from the cold, clutching a letter to his self unconsciously. There had been three others as well, only these three were on the other side of the world respectively.  
  
Mid winter in Australia was a bitterly cold experience. Instead of snow and rain the lucky occupants of this land received chilling cold and a wind that sucked all warmth away.  
  
It was for those reasons that Fredrick John Ardnamurchan was sitting basking in the warmth of the open fire before him. John found these days that it was getting harder to move; he wasn't as active as he once was. But then he had every reason not to be, he was an old man 90 years of age in fact.  
  
John had never been a big man, he was 5 ft 4 inches and now slightly portly, not the trim young seeker he once had been. His brilliant red hair was scattered with grey and he was balding on top.  
  
His four sons' now towered over him; all were over 6ft and strongly built. Only two of his son's had inherited his blazing mane, the other two had dark brown hair like their mothers had been.  
  
The man woke from his doze to look at the clock, a habit he still did. The hands read that all four boys were home and well.  
  
His four son's had grown into well-known men if not respected. Each boy had set off on his own path, all but his youngest had married, but there was still plenty of time for Garrahy, he was still at school.  
  
All though they had left the Manor they still hadn't left the family estate of Carcoar. Each had their own house on the property, and it was highly UN likely that any of the older three would meet unless they went out of their way to do so.  
  
" Dad?" Quested a quiet voice. " Are you asleep?" it asked.  
  
" No Garrahy." John told his son, he had a strong voice that hinted at what he once and still was. John was a strong man both physically and mentally, he was a man that stood firm with his beliefs and never judged a person before meeting them personally.  
  
" I thought I heard some thing." Garrahy said walking into the light and turning down the wizarding wireless, to hear better.  
  
Garrahy had always been a happy child and like his brothers loved to fly. He was the star chaser of his houses team and John also knew that most of the girls at the school fancied him. It was not a hard thing to suspect considering the amount of mail the boy received.  
  
" Did you hear that?" Garrahy asked his father, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. " Sounds like something crying."  
  
John cocked his head to the side; his hearing in his left ear had never been the same after a knock to the head by a bludger. They stayed that way for some time Garrahy standing rapt and Johnny straining his hearing.  
  
After a while the noise started again, it was a high-pitched keening sound that stopped and started and came in short bursts. It was a noise John hadn't heard for over sixteen years.  
  
" All the Crups have been feed haven't they?" Garrahy asked bewildered.  
  
John chuckled at the look on his sons face. " That's not a Crup it's a ." John Quickly stood up as realization dawned, tying his dressing gown tighter around him he purposefully strode toward the door. Garrahy was all ready making his way out of the Lounge and into the hall.  
  
" I think its coming from out near the front door." Garrahy said excitedly as he dropped back to allow his father the lead.  
  
The Manor was a very large building it boasted over 28 bedrooms, and had been inspired by one of the Muggle colonial prisons. Contrary to popular beliefs the manor was really something of a wonder, its walls were made of warm golden sandstone, and it had hardwood floors through out (with the exception of the grand dinning room and foyer that had marble.) And surrounding it was beautiful and fragrant gardens, which John now spent most of his time up to his elbows in.  
  
They descended the stairs of the Right wing to the foyer. The foyer was the conjunction of both wings and was roughly the size of a three- bedroom house.  
  
Garrahy raced forward and heaved open one of the heavy double doors made of cedar. The source of the noise was now apparent, it issued from a bundle of blankets that was on the step.  
  
Johnny bent over and picked up the bundle from off the cold stone. Immediately it stopped crying.  
  
" That's a good girl." The old man said comforting the small child as he rocked it gently back and forth. " Its just a little tyke." He told Garrahy a huge smile was plastered on his face.  
  
" Can I see?" Garrahy asked in hushed tones, afraid to disturb the child.  
  
" Lets get her in from the cold first." John said taking the babe back the way they had just came.  
  
Garrahy shut the old doors and sprinted up the stairs taking them by twos and threes in his haste to catch his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hundred kilometres away, another household was disrupted for the night. " Sir." Announced the arrival of one the servants that worked and maintained the Australian Minister of Magic, Roo Picinini's Mansion.  
  
" Yes?" Asked a dark skinned man that was working behind a huge oak desk, that had neatly piled mountains of paper covering it. " What is it?" He inquired looking up from his work.  
  
" Well, its really rather remarkable sir." The maid told him excitedly. " You'll never believe it!"  
  
" Is it important? It's just that I'm busy at the moment, I have to finish this before tomorrow." Roo stated, his dark brown eyes looked very tired.  
  
" Sir, you have to come see it." She told him again in the same excited tone.  
  
" See what? What is it?" He asked his patience wearing thin; he had a report that must be finished in time for congress in the morning.  
  
" A baby!" She said happily. That piqued Roo's attention.  
  
" A baby?" He echoed.  
  
" Yes sir, a baby. It was sitting on the front door stop. I've never, well it's hard to believe any one would leave a baby on the door stop." The maid alleged.  
  
" On our door stop?" He asked, unsure of what exactly he was hearing.  
  
" Yes sir, oh sir you have to see her."  
  
" Where is she?" He asked getting up from his desk.  
  
" In the kitchen, Greta has her." She said leading the way.  
  
Roo Picinini entered the kitchen to find a wailing baby and a fretting Greta.  
  
" She just wont stop." Said his chef. " I've tried every thing I can think of." Alleged the frustrated Greta as she bounced the child on her knee and attempted to feed her.  
  
" Here let me take her off your hands." Roo said lifting the tiny girl out of the blanket. Cradling the child in his arms he paced the room hushing the child. " There, there little one if you keep crying like that you'll wake up the whole suburb." He joked, the babe opened her eyes to regard Roo with a look that could only be classified as disgruntled.  
  
" Aren't you a sweetie." He said mesmerized by her brilliant blue eyes. The child smiled and cooed her agreement.  
  
" Mr. Picinini, it seems you're a natural." Said a shocked Greta.  
  
" Hmmm?" He said non- commitedly as he continued to rock the baby girl in his arms. " Oh look there's a letter addressed to you." Said the Maid, she had been folding the childs blankets and found it amongst the items.  
  
Roo took the letter and blanched at the seal that was imprinted. It was a seal he had almost never expected to see again. Carefully while holding the child he opened the letter and read in silence.  
  
Roo coughed to clear his throat; a million and one emotions were coursing through his mind as he glanced at the child in his arms. With a shaking hand he brushed the blonde almost white hair on the babe's head, then carefully kissed the girls forehead.  
  
" Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Wen." He said with such pride he thought his heart would burst out from with in his chest.  
  
If either of the two servants were shocked at his admission, they hid it well. Roo Smiled at his daughter that he possessed in his arms, she was every bit her mother and more.  
  
" I'd say your mother had more Veela in her then she thought." Roo told the little one in his arms, a silent tear making its way down his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" On the door stop!" Fumed an extraordinarily aggravated Henry Mills. " What foul creature would leave their child on a door stop!" He said pacing back and forth the lounge room.  
  
"And then proclaim that the child is a. is a witch?" He bellowed.  
  
" It was probably some young misguided woman, who had no way to keep the dear babe." Rose said in a soft soothing tone, partly to calm Henry and also so as not to wake their own two daughters. " The child was lucky to have found our door stop, just think of what could have happened." Rose left the sentence dangling.  
  
" Most likely the mother was on some type of drug." Henry snapped. " Have you read this?" He said shaking a piece of parchment in front of Roses face.  
  
"No." Rose sighed. Of course she hadn't, she hadn't been given a chance too.  
  
Henry had been late home from work and was just pulling into the drive when he saw a woman appear out of nowhere and put the child on the doorstop. He had leapt out of the car to pursue her as the woman obviously startled began to run down the block. He had made it to the corner in enough time that he should have still been able to catch a glimpse of the robed lady, but She was now where to be seen.  
  
" The woman claims the child is a witch, just as was every other member of her family was." He spluttered. " And when she turns 11, the child will study the magical arts at a school." Henry peered at the words with distaste " Japi- Mani Jirri? What sort of name is that?" He said throwing the parchment in his wives direction.  
  
Rose caught the letter as it fluttered towards the carpet. Carefully she examined it herself. " What are we to do with Anni?" She inquired.  
  
" Well I wont put her in a home if I can help it." He mumbled grudgingly. " I'll see what I can do." He sighed sinking in the sofa defeated.  
  
" The girls are all ready rapt in Anni. Becky wants to teach her to dance when she's older." Rose smiled consolingly. " Another child in the house will be lovely." She said massaging the tense muscles in his shoulders. 


End file.
